POKÉMON AG: THE ADVANCED REPUBLIC
by Sjkohaku
Summary: What would happen if Pokémon managed to travel to the Star Wars Galaxy? Find out in Pokémon The Advanced Republic (Based on Star Wars: The Old Republic & Pokémon AG: Battle Frontier).
1. Prologue

/What would happen if Pokémon managed to travel to the Star Wars Galaxy? Find out in Pokémon The Advanced Republic (Based on Star Wars: The Old Republic & Pokémon AG: Battle Frontier)

/

POKÉMON AG: THE ADVANCED REPUBLIC

Prologue

Today is the day in which our heroes continue to travel towards the Kanto coordinator contest, but now they stopped for a picnic...and one of their Pokémon has a unique idea on today's agenda...

"Ah, today feels like a cool breeze on my shoulders. And I feel really pumped for some training, right Pikachu?!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu"-the yellow electric type Pokémon answered.

Meanwhile, May, Max, & Brock settled down to make some lunch while their Pokémon played.

However, Brock's Marshtomp had an idea.

"Marshtomp-marsh-marshtomp"(Hey, Combusken. I have a cool idea!)

"Ken?Combusken-Combusken" (What is it now Marshtomp, what are you scheming now?)

M-(I want to build a starship to space!)

C-(Are you out of your mind?!) Combusken freaked out as if that was a bad idea.

M-(Ah, come on, it'll be fun. Don't worry, we'll be safe)

C-(If you say so) Combusken's face looked worried.

"Hahaha, the Pokémon seem really excited for the Grand Festival, May," Max said, breaking the silence. "That'll be great. They look so happy. I wish I could cuddle them all!" May collected her hands as if she was fantasizing one of her fantasies. "Hahaha, Awesome. Guys, lunch is ready!" Brock replied. "Ok", May, Max, & Ash simultaneously answered.

But creeping behind them was the appearance of none other than-Professor Birch! He happened to be camping here with the 3 starter Pokémon given to new trainers- a grass type Treecko, fire type Torchic, and finally a water type Mudkip. It seems that the professor was doing some research on Pokémon in nature.

Yet the travelers didn't notice.

After lunch, the four of them finally noticed something strange- a tan tent, a black Jeep, and...Professor Birch! "Ah! Professor Birch!?" All four shouted.

"Oh it's you kids. How are you doing?Having fun, I see."The near-bearded young professor laughed. May asked him this, " What are you doing here, Professor?"

"Camping, of course"

"Ohhh!"

"Camping, huh. Let's all camp with you professor." Ash decided.

"Great. Follow me into my tent for a cup of tea. . " the professor answered.

Meanwhile, the Pokémon finished playing and inspected the bitter argument between Brock's Marshtomp & May's Combusken.

"Pika-pika-pikachu pika pika pika chu" (Hey guys, what's going on? Some thing troubling?)

C-(Yeah it's troubling alright[ scoffing] Marshy here thinks he wants to go to space.)

P-(Why's that a problem, why can't we do it? I say we go)

C-(Fine go ahead)

All the Pokémon cry out in happiness.

M-(Let's build the starship with this design!) showing off a plan of the Corellian Jedi Class The Defender.

"Sceptile-tile-scep-sceptile"(That'll do")

"Corphish-phish-corphish-cor" (So who's gonna be captain & crew? )

M-(I'll be captain!). C-(No you won't). Those two continue arguing.

P-(I'll recruit everyone-Torkoal, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Donphan, Bonsly, Munchlax, Swellow, Forretress, Eevee, not to mention Treecko, Torchic, & Mudkip {Birch's kids}. I'll even include an Aggron & a Metagross from the wild so that we could have an engineer & a hyperdrive connector!)

C-(No way! Is that possible?)

P-(It is now. From now on I dub myself Captain Martin!). [Jedi Consular class]

M-(I'll be Pilot Marshall). [Trooper class]

C-(Fine, Secretary Brenda). [Jedi Knight class]

S-( Vice-Captain Scott!). [Smuggler class]

Corphish-( Water Supplier Cory!)

Torkoal-(Engine Tester Tory!)

Swellow-(I'll be co-pilot Sean!)

Aggron-(Me-I'm Aaron, the Engineer)

Metagross the hyperdrive conductor

Eevee-(I'll be storage guard Lucy. How does that sound to you Squirtle?)

Squirtle-(Sounds great! I'll be with you as Tanner! Hehe) Squirtle smiles. Eevee smiles back.

Munchlax:(...)

Everyone stopped upon Munchlax's appearance. He ate everything that was made by Brock. Bonsly (dubbed Bon), Bulbasaur (dubbed Grace), and the three starters Treecko, Torchic, & Mudkip (dubbed Ko, Chic, & Kip respectively) gasped and tackled him. Munchlax dodged & they all became a pile of defeated Pokémon.

Pikachu facepalmed himself in disbelief. There was no point to this, so in the end Munchlax was labeled steward of the ship. Sigh.

/From now on these Pokémon (except Munchlax ) will be called by nickname. /

Later, it seemed that the Pokémon finished the construction & maintenance of the ship when Marshall realized that the trainers were sill up. "Ahhhh" he yelled. "What's wrong" Martin asked. " The trainers are still up!" Marshall screamed. "Do you think that they'll find out?. " Brenda curiously asked. Marshall panicked. "I take that as a 'yes', hmn" she replied.

Scott said,"I found some sleep power we could use to seduce the trainers into hibernation". "Great! Get to it."Martin commanded.

Ash, May, Brock, Max, & Professor Birch slept in the tent not realizing Sceptile injecting the Sleep powder into their bodies so that they could be easily carried.

"You're back!"Brenda exclaimed!

"Yep I am" Scott answered.

"Hey she was mine ya know" Marshall stepped in front of him. "I had Combusken first".

"No, I did trooper boy"Sceptile mocked.

Marshall growled, then turned around to the holo readings.

"Oh no, Rayquaza returns to the Ozone hole we were about to leave through!" Marshall reported.

"Then get The Defender into the Sky"

"Aye aye Captain!"

The Defender lifts from the site & blasts off.

Not far behind is Team Rocket (Jessie, James, & Meowth) in a Rocket.

As those two ships leave,Team Galactic's Spacecraft hovering the airspace got a glimpse of the two spaceships leaving.

Galactic Commander: "After them!"

"Yes sir", a Galactic pilot responded.

Soon, all three ships went into space.

"Meta, input coordinates from PokéEarth to Coruscant now!"

"Inputting now, hyperdrive ready"

The Defender jumps into Hyperspace.

-/-/-/-:

"Got it?" Jessie asked. "Yep she's all ready. Punch it, Meowth!"James commanded. "Punching in 3,2,1, punch!"

Rocket jumped into hyperspace

"Go" Commanded the Team Galactic Commander and the Galactic Battleship stalked the two before it.

Not long after was a rampaging Rayquaza.

/What will happen next? /...


	2. Hyperspace Commotion

**Hi everyone! Sjkohaku here! I know it took me so long to upload this chapter but now that i have revisited the Pokemon franchise, I got a good look as to how i could integrate Star Wars and Pokemon. **

**As you all know, this is based off of the both the Pokemon Advanced series and the game Star Wars : The Old Republic. I could say that this entire story could be a big promotion for Pokemon games Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and new Star Wars : The Old republic features , with new twists of the plot , new level cap, opened stronghold, guild flagships, and flashpoints as well, adds to this promotion. **

**I also can't wait to watch the new Star Wars Rebels- the origin story to the creation of the Rebel Alliance and set 5 years before Star Wars Episode IV : A New Hope. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ****Pokémon****NOR STAR WARS , AS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE COPYRIGHT OWNERS, THE ****Pokémon****COMPANY, AND LUCASFILM ( AS WELL AS BIOWARE AND SWTOR game) . **

**ALSO, IF YOU ARE ****_NOT_**** A FAN OF STRETCHED OUT ACTION BATTLE SCENES, DRAMA, RANDOM HUMOR, AND CHEAP FRIENDSHIP, THIS STORY IS NOT FOR YOU!**

ALSO, THERE IS **NO CURSING**INVOLVED, JUST LIKE **Pokémon** EPISODES.

ENJOY!

/

**Chapter 2 Hyperspace Commotion **

Hyperspace. The one word that describes the dimension a person travels at the speed of light: a blue aura that surrounds the outer space. When the three spaceships managed to enter, time slowed for every member: human or Pokémon.

Within the red painted Corellian Jedi ship the Defender, Pokémon took control of everything: from the cockpit to the engines, the cargo hold to the briefing rooms, controlling everything.

However, two Pokémon in particular, an Eevee and a Squirtle, were tasked to guard the storage.

"Tanner, do you think that the ship would damage the cargo?" Lucy the Eevee asked.

" I don't think so." the young Squirtle answered.

"Ok" she replied.

Elsewhere on the ship, Professor Birch accidentally woke up upon a loud bang to his head. _Ow that hurt! _It was too dark. He couldn't see nor move. He tried wiggling his body until his face plopped on the ground with huge thud. He moaned in pain. By the time he got to his feet, he quickly turned on the light and noticed he was in an empty bedroom. It seemed that he was locked in the cargo holder beside the bed. He decided to walk out of the room casually as usual. Soon, he sneaks past Aaron the Aggron & Meta the Metagross to the holo-terminal in the next room . Then, he moved his way up toward the bridge. But suddenly a shallow chill struck upon his back and a shadowy figure crept behind him.

**Team Galactic AIRSHIP**

The Galactic Commander stood on the bridge pondering his next move. His face seemed old but in truth it wasn't. He was relatively young, perhaps at the age of thirty-seven(37).

He scanned the room until he noticed a young grunt look up at him. "What's our status?"

"Everything is normal. Engines stabilized and shield level is high. "

"I meant our enemy!" the commander yelled.

"Sir!," a monitor employee shouted, " we've tracked the heat sensors on the Defender & discovered there are life forms on board: there are only humans & Pokémon. However, we've picked up only 20 kinds of Pokémon and one human."

"Hm. This could mean trouble. Who is this person & what kinds of Pokémon does he have on his ship?" the commander asked.

The monitor man hesitated for a split second then listed. " Sir, the person is a Pokémon Professor named Birch from Littleroot town in the Hoenn region. He normally carries the Hoenn starters : a Treeko , a grass type tree gecko, a Torchic, a fire type chicken, and finally a water type mud fish known as Mudkip,but he also has more. I'll list them: a Pikachu, a Sceptile [ final form of Treeko], a Combusken [ the evolved form of Torchic], a Marshtomp [ the evolved form of Mudkip], a Swellow, a Corphish, a Torkcoal, a Munchlax, a Donphan, an Aggron, a Metagross, an Eevee, a Bulbasaur, a Squirtle, a Bonsly, a Forretress, and finally a Tauros."

"So many Pokémon on that ship. Capture the ship and the Pokèmon on it at once!"

"Yes sir!"

**The Defender**

Eevee & Squirtle went down to the storage room. Before they enter, they heard a rattling noise from one of the compartments & decided to inspect the room.

A few minutes earlier, May awoke in the box & realizes that she doesn't have her pokéballs. _Ah!_ She panicked, _what do I do!? My Pokémon are gone! I need to get out of here. _ May rattled the box until one side broke, then crawled towards the closet and hid.

May's noise startled Lucy.

"I think I heard something."

"Let's check it out." Tanner said.

When the two Pokémon entered, nothing except an open box tilted on its side. Both of them looked at each other in confusion & then Lucy nudged her nose on the crate. Nothing happened.

May stared from the closet blinds to see her cute, beloved Pokémon inspecting the stuffy box she pried open.

Tanner found Max's phone there. He pressed & made a Max impression.

"Max," May spoke on her phone, "Are you awake? You seem to be "Squirtling" on your phone." "_But sis, I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean by "Squirtling", anyway?" he squeaked. _

_She paused for a moment. _

_"_What I mean is that YOU are a Squirtle on Max's phone so don't play dumb!"she responded angrily.

Both Lucy & Tanner realize now that their trainer is awake. Sceptile's Sleep powder effect had worn off. Both now know that this is not acceptable on Captain Martin's rules, both snickered and knew that May is caught awake. Lucy released shadow ball & Tanner shot an ice beam on the closet door and revealed May. May gasped and fell unconscious as her Pokémon tied her up and dragged her body out of the storage room.

**Team Rocket**

Jessie, James,and Meowth pedaled their feet as if they were working out in their new Team Rocket rocket ship. "Ugh, " Jessie moaned, "whose idea was it to be peddling? Hm. It is my part to lead us to Pikachu." "But Jessie,..."James began. "Don't 'But Jessie' me buster. We need to steal Pikachu from the twerps. And I have the perfect idea!"

"_What are you planning, Jess_?" Meowth asked.

"This rocket comes with an anti-Pikachu shocking capsule that is implanted in the Mime Jr-bot that James made." She laughed hysterically.

"No! Not my cuddly Mime Jr-bot that I was going to sleep with!" Jame whined. "Give it back you witch!" "Oh, you take that back, buster!" She retaliated. "Never!" James taunts.

_"All this fighting is rocking the rocket, guys. We'll never capture Pikachu at this rate." _Meowth face-palmed himself and behind him, popped out of Jessie's pokéball, came Wobbafett, "Wobbuffet!"

Their rocket launches two bots-a Mime-Jr & a Cacnea which attach themselves undetected by the Defender and sent out minibots of each to wander the ship to capture Pikachu.

**Hyperspace **

The Galactic Airship fires a series of ranged missiles towards the Defender to slow its movement. However, the Pokémon retaliated by releasing their moves in small canisters, and launching them in space behind them towards the opposing airship.

Both took turns trying to hit but in the middle, the rocket dodged the heavy fire, rocking Team rocket into a state of panic.

On the Defender, the Pokémon study their positions and fire back against Team Galactic. "Captain, incoming missiles heading at six o'clock to our engines!" Reported Marshall.

"Raise the shields to full power. Scott, Ko, keep firing bullet seed and pin missile while Torkoal and Brenda send out rockets containing flamethrower & fire spin! " Martin commanded. "On it!" all Pokémon obeyed.

While the battle ensued, Team Rocket still dodged, panicking.

Deep within the Defender, Professor Birch turned around & found both the Aggron & Metagross staring at him.

A sudden chill rubbed behind him. "H-he-hello-?" Birch asked, stammering. "I had no idea there were loose Pokémon around. Ah hah! Maybe I could study you both. Hehe." The bearded professor chuckled. Both Pokémon blankly stared-unimpressed. _Is this guy for real? _Thought Aaron. The Aggron roared.

"Ah!" Birch stood back. "Woah. You're a lively one aren't ya?"

"_I think you need to think before you say anything good._"

"Woah! You use Telepathy? "

"_Ha! You pesky human 'trainer' doesn't know how we Pokémon actually communicate. Bah! What good are you a professor if you don't understand us?" _

_"_Well-", Birch began. "_Don't you start!" _the silver armored Pokémon barked.

"If we can not be able to make good contact, then I'll just have to capture you. " Birch readied his pokeball. "_Fine Human, battle me. " _

"Go! Cyndaquil, I choose you!"

"_Cyndaquil!"_

"Cyndaquil, tackle."

_"That won't do you any good ! I choose Hypno!"_

_"Hypno!" _

"What?! A wild Hypno?"

"_Hypno, use hypnosis!" _Aggron roared.

"_Hyyyyppnoo!" _Hypno shot multiple , invisible white rings to Cyndaquil, causing the small fire porcupine Pokémon to faint in front of the professor.

"Ah!" Birch gasped as Aggron as aims towards him next. The big Pokémon shoves the man next to the captured May.

May woke up during the battle. "Ugh. Ow, my head what's going on. Gasp! It's professor Birch up against that mean Aggron. I wonder why he's battling?

She turned & noticed a fainted Cyndaquil.

"Oh no! What should I do to help? I'm all tied up so... Huh? I'm getting sleepy. Zzzzz "

She & now the professor, had been struck by Hypno's hypnosis.

"_Finally, that situation is over now, right Meta?" _

_"Right". _

Outside in space, the battle continues. Thunderbolts & water guns, bullet seeds & flamethrowers,lasers, & droids are flung out into deep space as dangerous projectiles that would knock out any ship that came their way. In turn, this would be called a hyperspace three-way deadlock. It was so bad that all three ships were forced to exit. They each pulled their levers & the blue whirling space stopped, revealing a black space full of other stars & the close up view of the planet Coruscant. Because of their conditions, each ship fell towards different sections of the planet.

Not far behind... is the approaching terror of the Ozone Pokémon, Rayquazza.

/

I JUST LOVE MAKING JOKES.

* I don't mean "Squirtling" used as an offense. I used it as a joke with the name of the Pokémon who was playing with Max's phone. GOT THAT?!

**Here, Team Rocket seem as evil as they did like in the Best Wishes( Black & White ) series as well as their original idiotic schemes in Pokémon Advanced, which as been renamed on iTunes as Pokémon The Series Ruby and Sapphire as a promotion for the Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire games-almost a ripoff name from Pokémon The Series XY.

**PREVIEW**

NEXT TIME ON Pokémon AG The Series: The Advance Republic, we'll see our Pokémon heroes drop into the galaxy of Star Wars, and the planet of Coruscant. What adventures await them there?

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
